


Fight it, Orli, Fight it!

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the hospital, Orlando comes in contact with the AIDS virus.  Who will help him deal with it?  Can he deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight it, Orli, Fight it!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Juniper & Ylith  
> Pairing: V/O  
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams… I only own the OC’s.  
> Warning: AU. Angst, violence. AIDS.
> 
> A/N 1: AIDS is an important issue. This bunny decided to jump up and down and not let go until I’d written it down.  
> A/N 2: Spoiler: During “The Return of The King” film.

**New Zealand**

Orlando left his house, heading to the market to buy some vegetables and fruits for his dinner. As he walked, lines from the script and ideas for the next film in the trilogy crossed his mind. As he neared the market, he saw Viggo.

“Hey, Vig!” He called to the older man.

Viggo flashed him a shy smile. “Oh…hi, Orlando.”

Orlando returned the shy smile. “You can call me Orli. Everyone else does.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Viggo replied.

“Do you live near here?” Orlando asked, curious at meeting the other actor at the market.

“Yeah. Just a few blocks away from Elijah.” Noticing that Orlando had walked, he added, “I guess you live near here too.”

Orli nodded before asking, “Are you in or out?”

Viggo seemed to lose his focus for a minute. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Going inside the market, or are you leaving?” Orli clarified, trying not to giggle at the baffled look on Viggo’s face.

“Oh… I’m leaving. I probably should go and unpack what I bought,” Viggo explained.

“Right, so… I'm leaving you as I go inside…” Orli replied, still trying to hide his giggles.

“Orli?” Viggo asked.

Orli swallowed and turned to face him.

Viggo asked “Elijah’s throwing together a party – kinda short notice…do you want to come?”

Orli’s face lit up with happiness as nodded in agreement.

“Well, come on… what are you standing around for?” Viggo asked as noticed Orlando made no move to follow him.

“Could you wait a few minutes?” He asked. “I need to buy a few things.”

“Sure, take your time, I be here…” Viggo replied.

“Great, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone,” Orli grinned before turning toward the market once again.

Viggo smiled at the young man and got inside his car to wait.

Motorcycles soon came squealing into the parking lot of the market. The noise was almost unbearable.

Several horrifying men ran into the market. Viggo could see the sun reflecting off of guns. He began to worry for Orlando. He jumped out of the car, but felt a horrible pain in the side of his head before falling to the ground. He thought of Orlando as he heard the gunshots just as he lost consciousness.

~*~

_Inside the market… at the same time…_

Orli stared at the men with covered faces. The men all had guns in their hands.

Questions of, ‘what is this?’ ran through his mind as the man that was nearest him came closer, holding his gun above his head. He was afraid. He didn’t want to die – not now – when life was finally getting better for him. He felt that he needed to do something, but he didn’t want to die.

A rough voice shouted, “You – give me all the money!” 

The woman behind the cash register could only stare at the gun that was pointed at her. She whimpered loudly as the man threatened her. “Do it or I’ll blow your face off!”

Orli swallowed and tried to make a small move toward the woman. When the move went unnoticed, he continued to shuffle quietly toward her. The gunmen seemed to not notice him. Suddenly, he felt the cool metal of a gun barrel pointed at his head. “Don’t even think about it.”

The woman looked at him with pleading eyes, but understood that he couldn’t help her. She began to give the gunmen the money.

Orli tried to make another stealthy move toward the woman, biting his fear back. All at once there was a sharp pain through his left arm and chest. He felt like he was falling apart.

He felt like he was going to die.

He stared at his wounds, sickened by the sight of blood and cold from the loss of it as someone screamed in the background. As he hit the floor, he realized he was the one screaming.

He was afraid of death, but he would meet it soon. 

Those were his final thoughts as he relaxed and let it overtake him.


End file.
